10 songfics
by Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch
Summary: 10 songfics using random Les Miserables songs. I only had to the end of the song to write them. Read please!


Ipod Ten Les Miserables Songs.

So I played any 10 random Les Mis songs and I had until the end of the song to write a Percy Jackson related songfic. Enjoy. : )

Disclaimer: Despite the fact I love them both very much, I own neither Percy Jackson nor Les Miserables

Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (Percy after TLO, but before TLH)

Percy sat alone at the Posedion table, looking around at the spaces at other tables where his friends once sat . They were gone and he was left to mourn "My friends, my friends forgive me, that I live and you are gone." His eyes welled up, it was his first time to grieve for those lost. He rose, they were not forgotten...

Castle on a Cloud (Annabeth and Percy during SoM)

Annabeth smiled, she could see her dreams, right there. She reached for them, fighting against her bonds. She swam towards them listening; to her mother, her father, Luke, they all wanted her. She was wanted, loved. Suddenly the dream shattered, she couldn't hear anymore and she fought against the one boy who truly wanted her.

The First Attack (The campers during TLO)

"They're getting ready to attack!" Percy yelled out battle plans, they were hopelessly outnumbered, but they screamed and fought; too many fell. They retreated and they cheered and jeered.

Annabeth yelled "They may be regrouping. Hold yourself in Readyness."

Time passed before Annabeth decided.

"Will, take the first watch, they won't attack until it gets dark and Percy rest."

A little fall of rain [ This scene in the book makes me cry, this song makes me cry. I wept buckets. :'/ ] (Luke Annabeth Percy TLO)

"Luke! Gods What have you done!" Annnabeth screamed.

The blood poured freely, but Luke smiled. Annabeth insisted "If I could heal your wounds with words of love." Then she shook her head and just sighed

"I will protect you until your last breath."

"Just hold me" Luke begged.

"I'm here" Annabeth said and Luke managed to groan. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth's tears mixed with the blood on her face and she shook her head. He smiled and the light left his eyes. Percy held Annabeth and whispered

"He did not die in vain."

The Attack on Rue Plumet (Travis, Connor, Katie no idea when this happens)

"Quick" Travis waved to Connor "They tripped me in front of Katie and it's time I taught them a lesson."

"Why do I care?" sighed Connor.

"Shut up someones coming."

"Um.. guys what are you doing?"

"Katie don't say anything."

She smirked "If I scream what will you do?"

"No.. don't ackkk".

She let out an ear piercing screech and the Ares children came out to attack the Stoll brothers.

"See ya." She grinned and disappeared.

One day more (Before the Titan war)

At each table there were different thoughts going through different heads. Thinking about those who were gone, those they loved, war (no prizes for who was thinking that), betrayal, greed, a past that might catch up with them. A silent cacophony of thoughts. They mixed and ran together, but altogether they amounted to the same thing. "One day more, until we know what's in store for us.

Fantine's Death (Nico, Hades and Mrs. Castellean [that's a strange group] after TLO)

"Luke" Mrs. Castellean smiled. "It's far too dark for you to play outside, come inside. It's your bedtime."

Nico cleared his throat.

"Look at him playing out there." She insisted

Nico smiled "I will look out for him and look after him." He stood and she closed her eyes. Hades glowered,

"You do not do that Nico, you cannot!

"I have sworn to do this and I will."

They yelled and argued, but Nico furiously pushed Hades and he fell.

"I promise." He said, turning to Mrs. Castellan, then he disappeared into darkness.

Bring Him Home (Chiron, could be about Percy or Luke I guess so I don't have a time when this happens)

"Oh Gods and Godesses of Olympus hear my prayer, in my need you have always been there. He is young and afraid. Bring him home oh gods please. He's like a son to me. The summers fly on and on. If you cannot bring him home, bring him peace and joy, he's only a boy. Let him be, let him live. If I die, let me die, but let him live. Bring him home." Tears formed in the centaurs eyes "Bring him home."

The Wedding [ugh. This is my least favourite] (Self-explanatory really)

Sally smiled over a Paul. The wedding bells too loud to hear much else at all. But the first dance began. Sally and Paul waltzed as Percy and Annabeth took care of the monster over by the cake. It wasn't a bad day.

Prologue/Look down (Kronos with some Half-blood slaves)

They marched under the eye of Kronos. They groaned, pulling the great weight behind them. No one was stupid enough to look up at Kronos. "It's hot as Hades" "Oh Zeus save me" "They will wait for me" separate thoughts, but Kronos crushed any bit of hope. Kronos and Ethan began to argue. "I'm not a thief he insisted, I am trustworthy my lord please."

"Then GO!" yelled Kronos "There is a camp needs destroying, you numbskull."

Ethan felt how the earth seemed to glitter and shine now he was away from his master. Monsters lurked around corners, but it was easy for him to fight off those. But half-bloods turned him away. Told him to walk the street, like as cur. But suddenly a vision appeared, she insisted he rested. In the room he ate like a king. But it angered Ethan that anyone trusted him at all, so he stole what he could carry then ran. The guards caught up with him quickly and returned him to her. She smiled and stroked his hair, "You have been raised out of darkness."

If you've managed to read to here, you've made me happy. Review? Please? Even a "This is awful" would make me sing with joy! [Yes, I am weird]

Thanks for reading anyway! :D :D :D


End file.
